Aiden Monroe (TV Series)
Aiden Monroe is a survivor of the outbreak in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is in charge of supply runs for the community. Pre-Apocalypse Ohio Nothing is known about Aiden's life before the outbreak began except that he has a father Reg Monroe and a mother Deanna Monroe. He was also in the ROTC and was about to reach the rank of lieutenant. Post-Apocalypse When the plague started, Aiden was with his parents. With his mother being a congresswoman, they were expected to come back to Ohio, to help the district manages the crisis caused by the epidemic. However, he and his parents were stopped by the US Army and directed to a community in Alexandria for safety. After a while, the army never arrived in Alexandria, leaving Aiden and his family, along with other refugees, to build walls around the community. Using construction materials from an unfinished shopping mall nearby, he helped his dad build a perimeter, and as more people arrived, they assisted the Monroes in the completion of the wall. A month prior Rick's arrival to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Aiden was scouting with Nicholas and four other runners. Unfortunately for the scouting party, they were attacked by walkers, in which four runners were killed, leaving Aiden and Nicholas as the only survivors. In retaliation for the walkers killing their friends, the men have been trapping and tying up walkers. Season 5 "Remember" Aiden and Nicholas meet with Tara, Glenn, and Noah in order to train them as runners for future missions. While out in the woods, Aiden explains to the newcomers that they are to follow his instructions. They soon approach a bloody rope used to restrain a walker, which had escaped. The men start making loud noises to lure it, much to the dismay of Tara, Noah, and Glenn. When the walker emerges from the bushes, Nicholas and Aiden attempt to capture it. Tara tries to help, but the rotting walker proves too much, causing Glenn to step in and stab it in the head, angering Aiden. Back in town, Aiden confronts Glenn, which turns physical and ends up with Aiden being punched by Glenn until his mother steps in and orders Aiden to back off. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Aiden has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Deanna Monroe Deanna, and Aiden have a basic mother and son relationship. Aiden is shown to respect his mother, but somehow Deanna sees through his recklessness. Aiden is known for being a bully by using his power inside the community which rules by his mother, and Deanna is aware of that. When the fight between Aiden and Glenn ensues, Deanna thanked Glenn for punching her son in the face, further proving that Deanna sees the badness inside her own son. Glenn Rhee Glenn, and Aiden met a few days after Glenn and his group entered Alexandria. They started off smooth, they respected each other, but before Glenn started seeing how he deals with the walkers, which one of them almost bit Tara. Aiden tried to warn Glenn how they do things at Alexandria, to which Glenn disapproves of. Aiden asked his mother why did she let Glenn, and his group in, before tried to punch Glenn in the face, only to be beaten senseless by Glenn, ruining whatever they got before the fight. Noah Noah, and Aiden started very good, they respect each other, and when Noah brought up that his father was once did the same job as Aiden did, Aiden asked him whether or not his father makes it, when Noah answered he did not. Aiden appeared to be saddened as he sincerely says he is sorry about what happened to his father. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 5 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alive